You're Everything to Me
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: Coupling: L/G Lina had to part with Gourry, no longer together, Gourry reflects on his true emotions for Lina, and realizes he loves her, but when he arrives when the crimson bird arrives, shes no longer there. What happened?
1. A Parting of Ways (Prolouge)

Kajitsu minna san! ^^ This is my first fanfic on slayers I'm letting out.(I've wrote lots but never really published them;) I hope you do enjoy it. I really enjoy watching slayers and adore the two couples L and G, Lina and Gourry! KYAH~! They are perfect and compliment each other very well. If you want to continue, and I warn you this is a strict L an G fic, if you don't like the regular and kawaii coupling, leave. And to all those L and G fans out there, WRITE! We need more fanfiction on those two lovely couples! Now on with the story.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Parting of Ways(prolouge)  
  
  
Lina sighed with contenment. "You think the food was good here Gourry?" A loud and resounding burp was her enthusiastic answer. "I agree." She said happily   
as she patted her full belly. Gourry smiled his dumb blonde smile again. "So where are we heading off to now Lina?" Lina sighed. "I really don't know, now its just the two of us, there seems like there is less things to do. We can do mecenry stuff." Gourry nodded. Lina smiled a little as she watched Gourry look out blankly at the ceiling. She nearly jumped as she heard a clack behind her. "Excuse me?" A small girly waiteress asked Lina. "Um, heres your bill." The girl handed her a recipet. Lina nudged Gourry. "Gourry, got any money on you?" Gourry looked at her strangely. "I don't have any......." Lina fell off her chair. "Oh great!" Lina dug into her wallet. "Here!" She put all her money out and fumed as they left the resturant. "JELLY-FISH-FOR-BRAINS!" Lina screeched as she grabbed one of the swordmans ears. Gourry winced. "What?!" Lina let go and faced him. "I know you had money with you! Ur a horrible lier!" She held out a hand. "Pay up jellyfish-for-brains!" Gourry sighed. "I don't have any." He said bluntly and frankley. Lina fell over. "How are we suppose to survive?!" Lina twitched as Gourry cowered at the corner. "GROW UP GOURRY!" Lina sighed, her stressmark throbbed back to normal. "Ah, who cares, we can find a job." Gourry scratched his head. "How?" Lina stood up proudly, thrusting oout her chest. "Well of course anyone would hire me! I get the job worked well and done!"  
  
  
  
Gourry groaned, even if he was stupid, he could still tell things were'nt going out right. "Lina..." He whined. Lina snapped back at him. "Patience Gourry!" Gourry sighed. "But you said we were going to find a job hours ago--." "FIREBALL!" Gourry was in a heap of smoldering flames. Lina sighed, ehr eyes closed she massaged her head. "Alright, we can't find a job. How much better can this get?" "Miss Inverse?" A voice behind her inquired. Lina whirled around. "WHAT?!" She snapped angrily. The man jerked back a bit, trembling while cluthing a parchment. "You are Lina Inverse I presume?" Lina groaned in impatience. "YES!" The man flinched. "Two letters for you." With that he handed her the two scrolls and clicked his heels together and left. Gourry peered around Linas shoulders curiously. "What is it?" Lina examined one of the parchements. "I bet this one if from Ameila... it has a royal seal of the lion." The next one she critized with hard red ruby eyes, and let out a strangled cry, her face blanching. Gourry jumped in alarm. "What the matter Lina?!" Lina bit her bottom lip. "A letter......from my.....sister....." Lina said faintly. Gourry smiled like an idiot. "Ah, thats good right?" Lina slowly shook her head. "No..." She fairly whispered, her hands shaking. "We should.....open the royal parchment first.......its inquired to both of us.." Gourry was puzzled at Linas reaction to the letter, but held in his question. The parchment unfurled as Lina snapped open the wax seal.  
  
Dear Lina and Gourry,  
  
Gomen this arrived a bit late..... But I wanted to ask how you are doing? I send some money your way, from how you two eat its hard to save up money.... ('How very true' Lina thought with embarassment) I wanted to invite you to my palace, if you have no place better to go just come and show this letter to the palace gaurd and he'll let you in, this goes for Gourry too. I wanted to tell you how much I've missed you two, Zel finally got his cure, and we are to be married soon. I would like it very much if you two would come. Its the 3rd Saturday of next week, please make it.   
  
Love,  
  
Amelia  
I hereby give permisson for Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev to enter the palace gate.  
  
~*~*AMELIA~*~*  
  
  
Lina smiled. "Thee goes our money problem." She said outloud as she folded the parchment and put it in her furs as she turned and walked away. Gourry followed her doggedly. "The other parchment Lina--" Lina interuppted him with a gloved finger to his lip. "Gourry, its a personal letter." With that Lina left to cash in her money from the princesses bank account.  
  
Gourrys mind was swirling with questiond. Personal letter? What was it about? About her family? About her maybe....lover? Gourry shook his head and let it float through one ear. He watched as Lina cashed in the check she got from Ameila. (It was attached to the mail) He smiled gently, a sudden cloud seemed to rise away from Gourry as he tenderley watched Lina slip the gold coins into her pouch. But as quickly as that soft smile came, it dissappeared into a dumb idiotic smile as soon as Lina looked up.  
  
Lina felt his eyes on her, her face flushed a light shade of pink. What was happening to her? Lina shoook her head and looked up and met Gourrys eyes, and saw that he was staring at her with the most idiotic grin on his face, the special "I am a baka" one. Lina sighed. 'He's such a simpleton......' She mused as she headed toward him. 'If he had a bit of intellengence in him....' Gourry smiled and held out a gloved hand. "Come on, we should get to a INN before it gets dark."  
  
Lina sat down on her bed, she could only afford one room. That is, if she wanted to eat a good meal the next day. She trembled slightly as she veiwed the dreaded parchment. Why was her sister mailing her now? Lina gingerly touched it and sighed. "Its now or never...." She mumbled as she opened the parchement. As she read, a slow gasp escaped her mouth, her eyes became dull and the letter dropped to the ground with a thud. It was time. A trickle of a tear ran down her face, escaping her tightly closed eyes and landed on the cotton, dampining the small spot. It was time.......  
  
Gourry watched Lina turn off the lights and get into bed in her night shirt which was too big for her. She seemed unusually depressed. He wondered why. But as usual, the thought floated through hi head and he didn't remeber what he asked himself before. All he could do was eye the parchment on the table. What did it say? Lina was praticually upset after the letter. He wanted to know. He streched out his legs and sighed. Sometimes, Lina Inverse was a total mystery to him. Or maybe it was just his lack of brain?  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Lina and Gourry left the crying resturant owner. Lina seemed a bit disturbed. "Gourry I have to talk to you." Lina clenched her fist tightly. Gourry turned to her and smiled. "Yes Lina?" Lina had to breathe two shuddering breathes before she could let out another word. "Lets go somewhere else?" Gourry nodded. "Sure." They arrived at a pretty sakura garden. Lina seemed a bit distant, as she gently and sadly told him the following words. "Gourry? Do you remeber...... the promise you made to me?" Gourry shook his head slowly. Lina made no attempt to pummel him, which suprised him greatly. "Lina?" he asked, unsure. Lina smiled a faltering smile. "Of coourse Jellyfish-for-brains can't remeber." She said sadly. "You told me you would protect me and follow me forever, remeber?" Gourrys face lit up. "Of course!" Gourry nodded. Lina sighed. "I-i-i...." This was hard. Gourrys face suddenly seemed to recognize the situation, and his idiodic grin fell. "Lina, its something about that promise isn't it?" Lina nodded, swalloing her sobs. "Gou-gourry...." Lina said brokenly. "The promise can't be kept." Gourry looked at her, his eyes wide. "Whta do you mean? I can follow you and--" Lina shook her head. "Gourry...." To his suprise she held his hands. "I have to leave, my family needs me and......and...you would'nt want to protect a little girl like me forever." Gourrys eyebrows furrowed. "Who said I didn't?" Lina ignored the comment. "Gourry... I must leave you, or more like you must. I must...go home..." Lina could'nt catch the tear that left her eyes a bit too fast. Gourry watched the sparkrly wet teardrop slide downher face and onto the fabric of her shirt. "You are lying..." He whispered. Lina shook her head. Gourry closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew this day would come..... His eyes opened slowly and he looked at Lina in the eye. "I knew.... this may happen...." Lina nodded, her tears coursing down ehr face faster now. Gourry smiled a weak smile. "But promise you won't forget me?" Lina nodded. "Promise, I swear I won't! Just...you remeber me too ok?" Lina her golden earring off her ear. "Here...." Gourry stared at the golden earring with a blank face. "Keep it." Lina insisted. "You can keep it to remeber me by, or sell it, or watever... Just..." Gourry nodded, his throat too tight for words. He had to let her go. Who was he to hold her back? "I-i Lina..." He would never sell the earring, even if he were to die. Lina smiled. "Its not forever....... or anything its just that we're seperating." Lina said, wiping her tears. "You can come visit me, later.... I'll send you a parchement by bird.... keep this address? Don't follow me and come with me or arrive when I don't call." Lina said slowly. "There are.... family troubles." Lina looked away from Gourrys questioning glance. "Trouble?" Lina got up. "When you see a crimson bird in the sky with golden eyes, thats my message... from Lilac City." Gourry got up. "Lina I...I....I'll miss you." He confessed. Lina smiled. "I'll miss you too." And suddenly, as if it was too much for her, she turned and fled. Leaving Gourry behind, staring at the golden loop in his hands. He looked up at the horizion, watching Lina run and turned the opposite direction, his sword sheath clanking by his side.   
  
To be continued......  
  
Did that bring tears to your eyes or saddness? Hello? ^^ Reveiw! I hope you like it! REVEIW ONEGAI! 


	2. Musings and the Crimson Bird

Ahhh.... Back for more? ^^ *sipping tea* Well welcome! Remember to review as soon as u  
finish! Please? *bambii eyes* Ano, sorry about da small spelling errors! ^^; Too lazy! And thank you keinami! ^^ I really think there is a lack on the best pair (L and G) Too! ^^ So keep reading! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS! NOW STOP MAKING ME CRY!  
  
  
You're Everything to Me  
  
  
Chapter title: Musings and the Crimson Bird  
  
  
(This takes place a few months later......)  
  
  
A lanky and tall swordsman sat down at a beautiful garden, where now Sakura  
blossoms were beginning to fall and die. His eyes were full of tears and in his hands was a  
beautiful well polished golden loop earring. "I was such an idiot not to know, most of all  
not to tell..." The man said to himself as he held the cool metal against his face. "Even if I  
am an idiot.... I know when I'm an idiot Lina...." He mumured as he held the hoop to his  
lips, kissing it.(But he wasn't sure if he loved her or not, not "yet") His eyes seemed  
distant as a cool breeze hit his face and blew his hair. The last time he met Lina was three  
months ago..... at the party.....  
  
::Flash*back::  
  
Gourry grunted as he made his way through the crowd. The engagement party  
sure was big! Almost immediately he sighted a familiar crimson haired woman.... "Lina!"  
He shouted through the crowd, he was exhilarated, he didn't know why but the sight of his  
old friend made his blood pump faster. The crimson headed sorceress whirled around, her  
eyes bewildered. "Nani?" She whispered. Gourry poked her small shoulders and chuckled  
as she jumped. It had been a long time.....Lina stomped her foot, her silky red and black  
ball gown rippling as she did so. "Gourry Gabriev!" She shouted.  
"JELLYFISH-FOR-BRAINS!" She shrieked, her hands lifted to the air, "FIRE--" Gourry  
winced and was surprised when nothing came. He looked down. Lina was smiling.  
"Gourry." Lina said simply, her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at him. "I would've  
recognized your voice even if I had myself blind folded and gagged." She said lispingly.  
Lina turned away, a confused blush ran up my Gourrys cheek. What did she say? Lina had  
turned away, her curtain of glossy silky red hair covering her face. "Hey Lina, hows it  
going at home? Can I visit you yet?" "No..." A tired voice answered him. Lina looked up,  
her eyes seemed tired. "Nothing is over at my house." Gourry did the thing he was best at,  
smiling a really idiotic grin which usually got Lina ticked off. Lina smiled. "L-sama, I  
missed that smile." Lina whispered to him, her body trembling. Gourry stood there, a  
confused look on his face. Lina sighed. "Gourry, look..... I--" Gourry leaned forward and  
listened to his old companion. "LINA~!" Lina jumped and a purple haired girl with the  
bust the size of melons pushed her way through. "Sister?" Lina squeaked, her eyes  
lowered. Gourry winced, why was Lina acting this way? Where was her old spunk? The  
girl stared at her sister for a second, her eyes suddenly softening as she saw Gourry. "Lina  
why didn't you tell me?" Lina looked up. "What Luna?" Luna sighed and frowned and  
whispered something to Lina. Lina nodded, her eyes wide. "Gourry, please..." Lina  
pleaded as she turned toward him. "Tell Zel and Amelia I could'nt make it? Tell them I  
came but I wish them good luck, I must leave." Lina smiled faintly as she turned and  
followed her sister out. Gourry just stared. A strange feeling came over him, he felt lonely,  
and sad....... and some strange feeling he had never felt before.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Gourry let out a sigh. Zel and Amelia were so upset. He remembered the sad look  
on Amelias face and Zels hard and stony glare. He looked up in the sky hopefully. 'Please  
L-sama..... Let the crimson bird come.' He wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be.  
He remembered everything...... Gourry looked at the sky with faint hope. He remembered  
when they kissed after he saved her from Chaos....... and he remembered the promise.....  
and the moments they had shared together. He sighed. No bird today...... As if L-sama  
herself answered her prayer a flicker of red caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat. A  
crimson bird with golden eyes glided down toward him. A parchment stuck to its leg. He  
eagerly took the parchment off and held the bird on his wrist.  
  
Dear Gourry Gabriev,  
  
I know its been a while, but finally you can visit me, I suspect the trouble is gone now.  
Use the old address I gave you to come to my home. Cya in a week or two!   
  
Lina Inverse  
  
P.S Feed Magenta for me?  
  
  
Gourrys eyes were filling with happy tears. Maybe now he would see her? And.....  
He could explain to her the strange feelings jumbled up in him. And she would help  
unknot his knotted emotions. The emotions he could not understand.... Maybe even Lina  
would help him identify wether the feeling he felt was "Love" (as Amelia claimed) or not.  
He started. "Magenta?" He stared at the bird who cheeped at him, it ruffled its red feathers  
and pecked him on his hand. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his hand over the peck mark. The  
bird cheeped proudly as it made itself at home in his golden hair. Gourry scowled, but  
smiled. He was going to see his old friend, maybe love at last!  
  
-A few weeks later-  
  
Gourry wiped his golden sweaty bangs off his sticky forehead. "Crimson Red  
Avenue?" He sighed. This was hard, especially to someone as dense as him. He saw a lady  
walk by him. "Excuse me Miss?" The woman stopped, staring at him. "Yes?" "Do you  
know where Lina Inverse lives?" The lady stared at him some more, her mouth gaping.  
"My dear boy." The lady said, her voice hoarse. "Poor boy, you loved her didn't you?"  
Gourry stepped back. "Um..." He didn't know quite how to answer to that, and responded  
with a total klutz freak out; The woman stared at him and slowly shook her head. "Poor  
Poor child....." The womans eyes went teary. "My dear? Why are you searching for this  
girl?" Gourry seemed preturbed. "I'm her friend." She looked away. "If I were you, and  
didn't want any pain, I would walk away now, RIGHT now, and forget her." Gourry  
walked forward, haltingly. "What?" The woman turned to her. "You're not giving up aren't  
you?" She sighed and pointed at a direction. "Go there and I will meet you there. Then I  
explain." Gourry was confused but followed the directions and came across some rubble  
which was still smodering. "I wondered what happened here?" He said aloud. Magenta  
chirped angrily and flew around twice before returning with something in its beak. Gourry  
didn't pay attention to the bird as the old lady walked up to him. "Tell me young man.  
What do you see?" Gourry racked his brain. "You." The woman nearly bent back twice  
before regaining her composure. "No in front of you there." She pointed at the rubble.  
"Stuff from a burnt house." Gourry said exaspherated. The woman nodded. "This is her  
home." Gourry stared. "She lives here?!" Gourry wrinkled his nose. Then it hit him and he  
stepped away from the woman. "This is just a nightmare....." He whispered and he  
loooked up at the street sign. Crimson Red Avenue. Scorch marks were on the wood.  
"What happened?" Gourry asked, his voice hard as granite. "A group o Mozuku demons  
claimed that Linas father had been gambling and lost a fourtune and owed them." The  
woman said tiredly. "Poor Lina... The Mozukus outnumbered them and here they are,  
dead ." She pointed toward the church. "But I have to tell you one thing." Gourry started  
to weep, his eyes brimming. "Yes?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Linas body was never  
found." The woman smiled and walked away. Gourry walked to the rubble and dug  
through it with his hands. "LINA!" He yelled so loudly it seemed as if the 4 worlds have  
heard it. He wiped his tears and dug through the smoking rubble. "Stupid Mozukus!" He  
growled and sobbed helplessly as he sat back, tears running down his face, as if to reflect  
his mood rain drops started to fall dampinng his hair and his already wet face. "Lina......"  
He whispered. "I promised to protect you..... I promised myself...... when you weren't  
there.... I would protect you no matter how far.....and I failed myself." Gourry held in a  
gut wrenching sob. The bird chattered near his, shirping angrily at something in the  
shadows. The shadow moved and dissappeared. But the heart broken swordsman didn't  
notice.  
  
A rose. Gourry let the red flower drop on her grave. Red like her hair. He thought  
mournfully. It was then something seemed to shatter something withing him, something  
snapped. "LINA WHY?!" Gourry yelled, his eyes closed tightly. "YOU NEVER GAVE  
ME THE CHANCE! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD MEET AGAIN!" He choked on  
his tears. The bird next to him chirped sadly. "Lina....." He whispered. "Now I know why  
my instinct told me to buy that ring..... Lina the day you got the parchment...... And I had  
no money..... I used the money on a ring I wanted to give to you.... but I was too stupid to  
understand Why I bought it, now I know!" His hand clenched a velvet box withing his  
pocket and he threw it out onto the tombstone. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He yelled  
angrily at the tomb stone. "You left me now take that ring!" He shuddered once and was  
silent. A strange gust whirled around him. "Gourry......." the wind seemed to call. Gourry  
jerked up. "Whos there?" In his mind he pictured Lina, her eyes flashing.  
'YOU-JELLYFISH-FOR-BRAINS!' She screeched at him in his thoughts. 'You think the  
beautiful Lina Inverse would be defeated that easily?!' Gourry snapped his fingers. "Lina,  
you can't be dead." He smiled tenatively. "Of course not! They didn't find your body!"  
Magenta cheeped. Gourry saw something in its mouth. "Magenta give it here." The bird  
obediently dropped the peice of something in his hand. A lock of red hair, Lina's hair.  
"Lina?" He whispered.   
  
A beautiful golden woman sat in front of the mirror, watching the golden haired  
swordsman. "I've helped you once before, I'll help you again." She whispered. "Shes closer  
than you think, and indeed, shes not dead, but her soul is." She snapped her fingers and  
the mirror became a mirror, no longer a portal to look at mortal lives. "Such a pity."  
L-sama said with a sigh. She smiled breifly. Oh how she did love romantic things, and  
meddling as a cupid.  
  
  
To be continued...............  
  
Ok...... Hope you like? And Reveiw! ^^; Ah, L-sama decides to help poor Gourry, the  
question is, is Lina DEAD? Or is she alive? Reveiw! PLEASE~! LOL Next coming outta  
soon. Sorry about making Gourry sorta outta characther here, but I do belive he would act  
like this in da real thing if Lina did do all theses stuff. Hm..... Ja ne! REVEIW  
PLEASE!!!!!!!! Peace out, and Lina and Gourry forever!  
  
~Peonyqt1004 


	3. Mysterious Helper

Ah! Thank you minna sans for the reveiw! ^^; And thank you for pointing out da city where Linas been born in Miko no Hosi, Its been a long time since I've seen slayers. :b Its the first anime I fell in love with, and the first time I wanted to start to write fanfics (but I never published my Slayers ones until now;) And Gourry and Lina were the first coupling I was obsessed with and I guess my first will always be my first cuz now Slayers is my number one again. ^^ Go lina and Gourry! And I can sorta see why people would pair up Xel and Lina (I am a Xellos fanatic too, but Gourrys cute too! AYA! BISHOUNEN! *Drools*) but Zel and Lina? I'm not too sure about that but I respect your POVs. Thanks, any good and constructively and nicely put critisisms are accepted! ^.^ Remeber to reveiw! ^^; Ah, sorry for the late posting, I looked and finally figured oout that I didn't post up ch. 3! My cpu was broken. Gomen ne!  
  
You're Everything to Me  
  
Chapter Title: Mysterious Helper  
  
  
  
He saw her again. He reached out to hold her back, but she kept going and never turned back. "LINA!" Gourry shouted, fusterated, why was he running so slow? Why could'nt he reach her? He desperatley tried to keep up. Then he saw her, she had stopped. "Lina, whats the--?" She wasn't listening, like as if he wasn't there. She stared at her house. Gourry was confused. 'Was it her house?' He never saw the house before and yet he knew...... Lina seemed to sigh as she went in. Gourry followed, a bit ticked off when Lina didn't notice him. "Lina? You there?" Lina looked past him, her eyes were glinting angrily and she was shouting, but he heard nothing. What was going on? (I'm making up some of her family stuff;) A petite woman, alot older than Lina appeared and seemed to cry out and fall to the floor. Gourry turned and stared. Two lanky dark haired men stood at the door way, blocking the oly exit, other than the windows. Gourry stared dumbly at the two, wondering why they were here and who they were. Lina stepped forward, going into the familiar stance he saw so many times before, her stance to a dragu slave. Gourry winced. "Lina you should'nt--" He was interuppted by a tall dark purple haired mad who stepped in and he was yelling, but the sounds weren't coming out, Gourry stepped back. Something was terribly wrong, he felt a strange sense of foreboding..... The two lanky men started to talk, Luna, Linas sister, stepped in, her eyes falshing. Both Lina and Luna were chanting something. Gourry cried out as the two lanky men snapped their fingers and Lina and Luna were thrown to the wall and the shelves came crashing down on their heads. Gourry tried to move, but he was rooted to the spot he was and could only watch as the two men walked toward the older man, and for a strange reason, that was when he started to hear the voices.  
  
The strangely tall lanky man grabbed the older mans collar and lifted him up. "Old man, wheres my money?" The older man looked angry. "I paid you back what more can you want?!" "Plenty." The other man said as he took out a sword. "You know, we can slit your throat, or we can just take what we want and let you live." The old man was put onto a table. "What do you want?!" The old man yelled, distressed. The two men looked at each other and pulled down their hood. "Your daughters." They said with a glinting smile. "We heard how they possess magic, which one is the one who has killed many of our kind." Gourry stepped forward but was rooted to the spot. He sighed with fusteration. He heard Lina get up. "I think not." Her strong firey voice whispered angrily. Sh stepped forward. "Leave my father ALONE! Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond that blood that flows......" He heard her say the first two fragments of the spell. "Good going." He nodded, even though somehow he knew she didn't see him. The two men stepped forward. "Lina Inverse." They said together, ignoring Linas father. "Come with us, and your sister too." Luna got up, her nose was bleeding. "You'll pay for that." The man with the darker blue hair shook his head. "Woman..." He said, sounding exaspherated, with that, he lifted his hands and a dark force hit Lina and Luna once again.. Lina got up weakly. "ARGH! FIREBALL!" Lina missed and was suprised to find that the person was now behind her. "I'm a demon, if you wanted to know." He commented before Gourry heard a loud bang and everything around him was suddenly on fire.   
  
Then he woke up.  
  
Gourry was prespiring as he jerked awake. It was nearly dawn, and he had been sleeping near Linas Tomb stone, as if to protect her, even after death. But shes not dead. Gourry commented to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. He heard a small giggle behind him. "Eh?;" Gourry whirled around, sword in hand. Magenta peeped loudly as Gourry peered around him. A small girl came up to him. "You look tired!" The little girl said while smiling at him. Gourry sighed, it was just a girl. The girl smiled and tugged at his tunic. "I'm Lai-chan!" The golden haired girl said, her yellow cat like eyes staring at the ignorant older man. "AIIE!" The girl screeched and suddenly weird wind swept around them. Gourry looked fusterated. "Alright girlie! Go home! I am actually trying to THINK for once--." He stopped and gaped. A tall woman stood there, her golden hair flowing and her eyes glinting in a strange yellow light. "Stupid mortal." She said, her voice sounded strangely like thunder, excpet it had a sweeter more beautiful tone. "You do not know a goddess when you see one do you?" She was greeted with silence. "Ok.... from your expression I guess not." The goddess said with a sigh. She stepped forward. "Look deeper into the meaning of that dream mortal." She whispered, her voice a low rumble. "Look at the clue, and think.... think for once...." The goddess smiled at Gourrys confused look. "Now sleep a bit more....." She tapped him with a golden shining finger and Gourry fell to the dirt floor with a soft thump and L-sama sighed. She wondered if this would work, especially since she was working with a man with a head as thick as a boulder. She snapped her finger and dissappeared.  
  
A soft moan was let out as a red headed woman woke up from a long deep drugged sleep. Where was she? The woman shook her head as the world before her seemed to turn upside down as she staggered to the side. A voice greeted her. "So the wrench finally woke up." A deep voice commented, a handsome blue haired man with dark black eyes stepped out from the shadows. "It took a while Inverse." He commented dryly as he stepped forward. The red haired girl stared blankly at him, and slowly her lips moved. "Inverse?" The girl asked, her eyes wide and uncertain. The man stared at her strangely. A purple haired woman pushed him aside, the tall girls lips were cracked and bleeding. "Lina! L-sama! Are you alright?!" The girl recoiled from the older girls touch. "Whos Lina?" The red head asked, her voice quivering. "And who are you?"  
  
  
  
To be continued...........  
  
Eh? Wats going on? LOL. *laughes wickedly* Hehehehe, reveiw and later! LOL.  
  
~Peonyqt1004 


End file.
